In the Dark of the Night
by CarnalClown
Summary: The gentlest of mutants could have the most dangerous intentions... Rated M, Read if you dare...


EveningHours Entry to 'Kill Everyone' Contest

Oh how easy it must be...

Michelangelo dragged the kabar knife along his finger, letting his blood slowly seep from the wound. The deep crimson fluid trickled down his finger, staining the skin. He smiled...

Blood was something that he saw on a daily basis while fighting foes. Master Splinter forbade them from killing unless it was a dire situation and if they had no other choice, which was rare. Mikey usually sat back and watched as one of his brothers did the...honors...

But what was it like?

He brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked on it, cleaning off the traces of blood and tasting the coppery fluid. Did everyone's blood taste the same?

Mikey shook his head, "No! No Mikey...stop thinking like this!" he berated himself. He could never hurt anyone for such a selfish reason! To eliminate the thoughts, he stretched himself out on his bed and tried to get some sleep. The others were probably already out cold.

For the next two hours he tossed and turned, finally giving up on the quest for dreamland. He flicked on the desk lamp by his bed...

There it was...the knife resting on the nightstand. The one he used to lacerate his finger. It sat there...waiting to be picked up...

Mikey pushed down his sheet and threw his legs over the edge of the mattress and glanced down at the floor...the knife beckoning to him.

Don't touch it Mike...

Thoughts rumbled through him and he could no longer resist the urges. He touched the handle of the blade and a rush of excitement stream up his arm and spread along his body. When he held the knife firmly in his hand, his subconscious was telling him to step outside his room.

The lair was silent...

Donatello's lab door was cracked open slightly. Inside, the genius was hunched over one of his many desks. It was obvious he'd fallen asleep tinkering around with an invention. This was the brother who teased him over his intellect...about how it was near impossible for the two of them to converse since they were from opposite sides of the spectrums. The constant gap between the two brought on a sense of rage...

It was so easy...

Donny's head was slowly lifted and tilted backwards, careful not to wake him...

In a flash, the blade was dragged across the delicate green skin and Mikey relished in the sight of his brother suddenly waking up and finding that he could not speak. Donny struggled for a moment, gasping, blood spurting all over the floor. He glanced up at Mikey, whom was grinning and gave a look of despair before slumping forward and falling to the ground. Blood pooled around the techno geek.

When the twitching stopped, Mikey knelt down and leaned over his brother, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He let his tongue slide along Donny's open wound and lapped up a generous amount. Delicious...

Satisfied with his first kill, he moved on to the next target...

With every step to his brother's room, Mikey grew more and more eager for the taste of blood. It wasn't difficult to navigate through the darkness of Raphael's room. His brother was lounging in his hammock, breathing deeply as he slumbered. Mikey's eyes narrowed...this was the brother who's temper flared at the drop of a hat...and poor Mikey suffered the brunt of many tantrums, including near death. He remembered how Raph nearly impaled him with a sai...or bludgeoned his skull with a pipe on account of a foul attitude. Mikey gritted his teeth and approached the side of the hammock, thankful for his stealth abilities. Raph's head was stretched out to the side...

Revenge...

The word repeated itself in Mikey's mind...

He spotted the jugular and how it pulsated...and then jabbed the knife downwards, striking the carotid artery causing an eruption of blood. Mikey smiled cruelly as his brother was interrupted from his sleep cycle and arose in a panic, not like his usual tough self. However, Raph did manage to give his little brother the most intense stare possible before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

Amused with his work, Mikey knelt down next to the dying turtle and he dipped his fingers into the gaping wound on Raph's neck. He swirled them around in the delectable life force of his brother and brought his fingertips to his mouth, tasting it. It was a great deal sweeter...oh how he wanted to bathe in it...

Mikey settled for smearing the blood along his arms and wanted to amuse himself even further before moving on with his targets. He yanked off his traditional orange headband.

"You see Raph? I'm not as weak as you think I am," Mike said. His voice deepened, becoming less and less recognizable. His inner demons were escaping...

He threw his bandana to the ground and scooped up a generous amount of blood from the floor. Chuckling, Mikey smeared the blood all over his face, wrapping it around his head...purposely wanting to resemble his most hated brother. He smiled when he felt traces of the blood trickle down his cheeks and pass over his neck. It was so warm...

Twelve minutes later...

A loud thump had woken Leonardo and he rolled out of his bed, thinking it was one of his brothers. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he quietly stepped down the hall towards the kitchen. A cool glass of water was needed.

The kitchen was dark and still...

Leo pulled open the refrigerator door and removed the brita pitcher before fumbling through the cabinets for a glass. The water was refreshing and crisp as it splashed down the back of his throat. Now for a quick trip to the bathroom and then back to bed.

But something halted Leo...

He heard the beginnings of music playing. It sounded like a child's music box.

"Hello?" Leo called, but there was no response.

The music box kept playing and to accompany it, the chilling voice of a little girl speaking...

'_And out of the darkness, the Zombie did call_

_True pain and suffering he brought to them all_

_Away ran the children to hide in their beds,_

_for fear that the devil would chop off their heads'_

And then the little girl giggled...

And the music stopped...

Normally Leo wouldn't think much of this, but he couldn't kid himself, it was creepy as hell. He called out once again, thinking his brothers were playing some sort of prank on him. When nobody answered, he grew even more suspicious that he wasn't alone. Before he could put his stealth into action, he heard a light pattering of feet. He turned towards the sound and saw the dimness of the kitchen's nightlight, but nothing else. Then in a flash, something rolled across the floor and struck Leo's shins with a gentle thud. He glanced at his feet and saw something large and blacked out in the darkness. He leaned over and touched what felt like a stuffed animal. He grasped onto it and brought it up to look at it. Once he did so, he felt something sticky dribble down his hand.

What was that?

Leo stepped into the dimness of the kitchen light and peered down at the furry mass. What he saw would forever terrify him...

The head of his beloved master...

In utmost shock, Leo dropped the severed head and backed into the counter top, not knowing if he should scream for his brothers or fight whomever did this. Though he was leader, he couldn't hide the fact that he feared losing his father one day...now that it actually happened, he was falling apart.

Then he heard an unrecognizable laugh and his eyes shot up towards the entryway. He saw the outline of one of his brothers...

"...G...guys?" Leo uttered, still not able to move his feet. The silhouette of his brother was becoming more and more clear as he came closer. Leo swallowed his fear briefly, "Master...dead...what's going on?"

There was no response...

Once in the light, Leo could make out a deep red hue sitting upon the turtle's head, "Raph...g...get the...others..."

But Raph wasn't turning back, only stepping closer.

"Raph! What're you..."

Something wasn't right and as Raph drew closer still, Leo saw that this turtle had on no bandana and something glimmered in his hand. His legs wouldn't budge and Leo reached for his swords but had forgotten that he left them up in his room. He couldn't back away any farther and found his breaths racing to keep up with his pounding heart. When the turtle drew closer to him he saw the deep forest green skin and the path of crimson circling his head...

"Mikey?" Leo whispered, "What've you done?" His words were answered with chuckles as Mikey drew closer and brought one of his hands up to Leo's face, gently stroking his cheek and smearing the blood of their master along his flesh.

Those eyes weren't filled with hatred...more like a deadly admiration. It terrified Leo. Never had he thought Mikey capable of such a heinous act. He felt Mikey's thumb trace along his jaw. Then Leo saw it, a long kabar knife graced Mikey's other hand as it rose up towards Leo's face.

Michelangelo smiled eerily and pressed the knife into Leo's neck.

Leo couldn't move...couldn't speak...as the knife glided slowly across his throat, releasing his very own life essence...

In a swift movement, Leo shot upright. He grasped at his throat where the slash was inflicted, but found nothing. He exhaled heavily and found his sheets to be completely soaked with sweat. A dream?

He rolled off of his mattress and reached for his bandana on the nightstand, but he didn't put it on. He would need a shower before anything.

Just as he was about to exit, there was a swift knock on his door.

"Come in," Leo said.

The door popped open and an excited Michelangelo skipped inside, "C'mon Leo! It's not like you to be late for practice!" he said and gave LEo a once-over, "What happened to you bro? You look like you already had a workout..."

Leo swallowed hard and remembered that it was only a dream, "Just a rough night Mikey...I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Okay bro!" Mikey said cheerfully and he scampered out the door, but not before saying, "Oh and don't forget to bring one of these, we're practicing with them today!"

Leo nearly had a heart attack when he saw Mikey holding up a solitary kabar knife.

End.


End file.
